The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package module in which a semiconductor chip and a plurality of passive components are mounted on a single package to be modularized.
Increases in the size of displays for mobile devices have increased the required battery capacity. The increased battery capacity has increased the area occupied by the battery in mobile devices, which has required that the size of the printed circuit boards (PCB) be reduced. Therefore, the available mounting area for components has been reduced, such that interest in modularization has continuously increased.
An example of mounting a plurality of components of the related art may include chip on board (COB) technology. COB mounting is a scheme of mounting individual passive elements and a semiconductor package on a printed circuit board using surface-mount technology (SMT). However, in such a mounting scheme, while there is a price advantage, a large mounting area is required in order to maintain a minimum interval between components, the electromagnetic interference (EMI) between components may be high, and in particular, the distance between the semiconductor chip and the passive components is large, which may increase electric noise.